Over the sea, on the sea, under the sea
by Seablue eyes 9311
Summary: Percy Jackson is a normal guy, almost normal. He is also the son of Poseideon, a father who send him into a world unknown. How will he be happy under the era of piracy and how will Percy cope when he meet with Jack Sparrow? Slash,rated t for saftey
1. Blacked out

Authors note:  This is my first fanfiction/crossover story and I have no beta. So I will hope this is good. The first chapter is a little short but I promise the will get longer. Please wright what you think and would love if go to my profile and read my question about a story I cant find. Love you if you know witch story it is, and give me a call.

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything. Just borrowing the characters for my purpose.

On with story:

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was excited, because he would soon be going to camp Half-blood. It was the beginning of the summer and he would soon meet up with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Yeah, you heard right, all of us in camp Half-blood are children of the greek Olympians. We go there to train so we can survive out in the open world. My father is Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes and father of horses. Last year we almost lost the world to Kronos, the king of titans. But we defeated him and our lives returned to normal, or as normal as it can be when you are the children of gods.

I heard my mother, Sally Jackson, yell from outside our apartment:

"Percy, we have to go now." She said with some irritation in her voice. " Yeah, I know." I yelled back, before I took my backpack and headed down to the street. My mother already sat in the car, I jumped in and then we were on the road to camp Half-blood.

It was late afternoon when I, at last, could leave my friends and spend some time alone. Don´t get me wrong I love my friends and so on, but sometimes I would just want to be left alone. Right now more than ever, it started when I come here just a couple of hours ago. I unpacked my things in the cabin and went out to find Annabeth. I went to cabin six, Athena's cabin, but she wasn´t there. I had searched about everywhere, when I was about to go around the corner of the Apollo cabin, when I heard them. The first voice I recognize as Will Solace, son of Apollo and the other is Annabeth.

"Is this really right Annabeth? I mean you are well… with Percy." I nod, when he says this, of course they do not see me.

Annabeth gave a mean laugh; I have never heard her sound so…malicious. Then she answerd:

"Percy? He´s just a puppet, you know. I mean, yeah, sure, he saved Olympus, but now. It´s nothing, and he really think I love him? You know Will, I don't like him, I want something real, he´s just so skinny, no muscles… I was just on my way, to go to her and say what I really felt about her when I heard Wills voice:

"And you think that I was a fitting substitute? Annabeth, you know I have liked you for some time, but with those words spouting out of your mouth just makes me want to leave. How could you say those things? I know Percy´s a great guy and you don´t deserve him."

Then I heard footsteps, I take a deep breath and take the steps around the corner. What I see is Annabeth, on her knees, sobbing. She looks up and her red trimmed eyes locks on to my one, sea green ones. She rises and launch herself forward, as if to hug me, but I sidestepped her and I say, with an surprisingly steady voice:

"Annabeth, I heard you and Will. And if it is really so you think of me, then I don´t think we should be together. I hope you are happy now because, I know I will be."

Then I walk away from her and that is how I happened to be on the beach in this moment. I have my shoes of and my bare feet is laying in the waves from the ocean. I feel the strong motions of the sea and I think about how it would be wonderful to be on the sea all the time, on a boat and just feel the salt smelling in the nose, see the sky and just water at the horizon, how the wind is blowing in the hair and the feeling of freedom. You can go anywhere, go to places nobody has never seen before and just be. At the same time I think about this I think about Annabeth and how lonely I feel just now. I wonder if it is somebody out there, somebody who will be just for me and if we would match and just be happy together. It was then I feel the familiar pull in my gut, and before I know it my world gets black.


	2. Flabbergasted pirates

Authors note: So this is the second chapter and I hope your will like it. And in this chapter the pirates will show. I´m really sorry but I will not try to wright the different accents, it would just be messy and nobody would understand. So I apologize for it, beforehand.

Disclaimer: I don´t own, and I´m only borrowing the characters.

Chapter 2

When I woke all I could see was some blurred faces, but after some time they begin to clear some. I sat up and all the people, I saw they were quite a few, is backing up like I was the plague, everybody except one. A dark skinned women, she was pretty, I thought before somebody grab my collar and hold me up. I sway a few seconds, before I get my balance and I look around. It was the strangest bunch I ever seen; they were all sorts of people. In the next second I see the sharp end of a sword and the guy behind it asks:

"Who are you lad? And what are you doing here?"

I look at the man, he has a shabby beard, a wind bitten face, almost yellow eyes and a big pirate hat. He starts pushing the sword closer, when I don´t answer immediately and I answer truthfully:

"I don´t know exactly. You see I was on a beach and it became black and I don't know more."

I watch him in the eyes and he nods, showing he believes me. I let out the breath I've been holding. The other people back of, like I just needed the man's approval. I look around me and I see we're on a ship. When I look back to the people I see that they look to be from really old era. Their cloths and I see how they have swords and pistols. Everyone is still looking at me and I wonder what it is. I looked down at myself, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. The I felt it the pull from the sea and start going to the starboard side. Everyone is still starring but I ignore them for the time being. Before anyone can stop me, I jump over the side of the ship and before I goes under the surface, I hear the shouts from the people. Then I was in the sea and I felt the strength sip into me, like it always does. I feel someone grab me around the waist and I start struggling. But before we transcend trough the surface I shout mentally:

"_DAD! POSEIDON!" _

Then I feel how my "rescuer" takes hold of a rope and we get hauled up on deck. I see it was the man with the sword, who saved me. He takes hold of my arm and almost hissed:

"And what do you think you're doing? Want to take your life, lad?"

"No" I said. Little hurt he would think it.

Then he looked down at his hand, the one holding my arm and he realizes something.

"How come" he start saying, and continue "that you're not wet, lad?

"WHAT!" I heard the rest of the people say.

"He´s not wet, really strange if you ask me" the guy says.

Then I felt it, the sea was shifting and I felt the approach of my father. The water starts to ripple and I see the water part and my dad comes on to the ship, in his human size. Every pirate falls down on one knee and I see how the guy with sword tries to drag me down, when he sees I don't kneel. But I stubbornly refuses and he looks to my father with fearful eyes. My father just looks at me amused. I go to him and he envelops me in one of his tight hugs. Then he says:

"Percy, I know you are wondering why you are here? Well, it´s simple, really. You see I felt your wish, to be on the ocean and to find someone with a meaning in your life." He smiles at me and continue: "You understand that right, so I sent you to this era. You could help many people here and save at least one life. This is not a quest in that meaning, but I hope you can do this and find your happiness. Will you accept this, Percy?"

I think on what he have said and then I nod. I don't really want to depend on my voice, I was not upset, just overwhelmed by how my father answered my call and my wish. I have seen him more since the war but not as much as I would want to. He nods at me, before he says:

"And Percy, it´s perfectly fine to tell anybody you meet who exactly you are, it was not forbidden in this time, just unheard. And trust in your heart and in the sea. Remember also the blessing you can give to one poor soul."

With those words my father disappeared in a fog, which smelled of sea grass and the ocean. I turned around to look at some flabbergasted pirates.


	3. Insane pirates

**Authors note: So this is my third chapter and i would love if you press the review button and tell me what you think of my story, Love you all**

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own anything, I´m just borrowing the characters to do my bidding.

Chapter 3

When I saw the looks the pirates gave me I smiled and sort of waved at them. That broke them out of their frozen state and everyone was trying to voice their question but the guy with the sword yelled at them to be quiet and when everyone had calmed down he turns to me and ask, with some calculation in his eyes:

"What are you? And what have you done to have the Sea lord's favor?"

"Well, "I start, it´s not often I just tell somebody I´m the son of a god, but I remember his words, and take a deep breath before I continue:

"You see, I´m his son." I said it, and as soon as the last word was out of my mouth, all of the pirates were down on one knee again. But I said:

"You don´t have to that", everyone looked at me and they stood up again.

"And what is it that has you come to us, my lord? Asked one of the men, he was a little chubby, I thought.

"Oh, you don´t have to say my lord or something else. I´m fine with just Percy, and to answer your question, my father wanted me to come. I don´t know why or how, but here I am."

"Then you can come, if the Lord wants you here then you shall be here," said the man with the sword.

And that was that, I started to join the crew. At first they didn´t want me to do anything, but when I started to use some of my powers over the ship, they started to let me do some things, but still trying to give me the easiest things. Under our journey I started to learn why they were on their travel, to free one of the pirate lords, Jack Sparrow was his name apparently, and he was needed to save piracy from existents. And I also got to know the different and odd people that was the crew. Liked the guy with sword was captain Barbosa, and what I got he and the Sparrow guy was always fighting over the Black Pearl, the ship that went with Jack to Davy Jones locker. And also learnt who Davy Jones was, a horrible guy who had ripped out his own heart and put it in a chest, what more I could gather he was under control of commander Beckett, a navy dog. And the pirates biggest treat at the moment, because he had laid his hands on Jones heart and therefore controlled the sea.

It was when we was lost, and started to head to a waterfall, I started question if these pirates was insane.


	4. In the end

**Hey! It´s me again. And I just want dance and sing happy songs. I went to my mail and there I had got my ****FIRST ****reviews and they were so positive so I thank you: **

_Mysterious person101_ **(I´m really glad you like it, and if I got your question right, I don´t want to reveal who Percy get together with just yet, I think it will show in this chapter)**

_Mew Sakuranbo -Mew Cherries_ **(glad you like it too, I will try to get up the chapters, but sometimes it´s hard with school, but I promise I will try)**

_Slyshindi _**(Thanks for the tip on how to wright correct, and I will try for longer chapters, glad you like it too)**

**I hope to get more reviews and I got into a happy mood, so I will start the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own, the only things I have is the Pirate movies, and the books and movie of Percy Jackson. Nothing more, nothing less.**

Chapter 4

So I confessed I tried to help the ship into one piece on the other end of the waterfall, but something in my head told me to let it go. I promised that I didn´t want to, but something just said to me that it was for the better. So when I was washed ashore with the rest of the crew I felt relief to see that many people had survived the fall. I know I would do it, sea powers you know, but I was a little worried about the rest.

Everyone coughed and gasped for air, and was trying get higher up on the beach. Some of us helped the others. Then I heard Gibbs say

"This truly is a godforsaken place" he said it and looked over at the dessert before them. Elizabeth walked up to him and said

"I don´t see Jack" she paused before continuing "I don´t see anyone."

"He is here" Barbossa said, with his soaked hat dripping water "Davy Jones never once gave up what he took."

"And those it matter?" Will asked, a little irritated. "We´re trapped here by your doing no different than Jack." Then he turned to me. "And why didn´t you save the ship, if you are the son of the sea lord, you could have saved it."

I answered, also a little irritated "If I could I would have, but you must understand that when I use my powers they take an amount of energy and I would probably be left half dead, trying to save the ship" I know it was not the truth, but if I had told them something, voice or feeling I don´t know what was, telling me to not save the ship, I think they had wanted to ship me off to the nearest mental hospital. So I told them a sort of half-truth, I know I wouldn´t be too exhausted but I wouldn´t want to be lying.

I started going further up in the sand when I heard Tia Dalmas voice

"Witty Jack, is closer than you think" I first noticed the crab she was holding, before I turned towards the sand and looked the same direction all the others did. What I saw was a black ship, with black, tattered sails and I saw a man on top the mast.

When I saw the ship go into the water I was like "wow" and I heard Tai Huang say "impossible". Then I snorted when Ragetti only comment could be "boat". Then I saw one of the longboats being set into the water and I just maybe helped it reach land a little faster than normal, but I don´t think anybody saw or noticed.

When the others started running to see Jack, I stayed in the background. Didn´t want to be noticed much, not after all the attention on the ship I had gotten, the time I had sailed with them. I listened to the dialogue Jack had with Gibbs and couldn´t helped it when I looked wide eyed at Barbossa, when he talked about his own murder. Then he talked to Tia Dalma, and onward to Will. Then Elizabeth stepped forward and I could for the first time take a good look at Jack, and his features tock the breath out of me, he looked a little roughed but with a nice tan to his skin, the black paint around his eyes and the eyes themselves, black like the night sky. I come back to reality when I heard Elizabeth say

"Jack, this is real. We´re here."

Jack looked at her, and I could feel he didn´t know what to do with her. He went back to Gibbs and I couldn´t make out what was being said. But Elizabeth did and she stepped forward again

"We´ve come to rescue you."

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you," Jack said. "But it would seem that I possess a ship and you don´t, you're the ones that is in need of rescuing, and I´m not sure as I´m in the mood."

"I see my ship, right there." Barbossa said, pointing towards the Black Pearl.

Jack went closer to the shore and said

"Can´t spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Everybody closed ranks around Jack started telling him about Beckett, with Jones heart and some song that had been sung.

"Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot, "Jack commented to that.

Then Gibbs commented about Jack and Will pointed out that Jack needed a crew. On witch Jack replied

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded.

Will looked to Elizabeth, before Jack said

"Oh, so she's not told you. You´ll have loads to talk about while you're here." He paused.

"As for you." He said, as he turned to Tia Dalma.

"Now don't tell me ye didn't enjoy it at the time," Tia answered in a flirty tone, my blood started boiling and I was wondering why I felt so strongly and why I felt a sort of possession over Jack.

"Fair enough. All right you´re in." He said and continued with Ragetti "Don´t need you. You scared me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty." He just hummed at Pintel. "Cotton, Cotton's parrot, I´m a little iffy, but at least I´ll have someone to talk to." Then he turned those beautiful, black eyes to me and I felt my legs turned a bit shaky. I was forced to muster all my battle strength not fall on the ground.

"And who are you?" he asked, little suspicious for some reason I didn´t know.

"Percy Jackson, captain," I answered. Didn´t want to tell more at the moment, but Barbossa seemed keen on changing that because he said

"Not just that, lad. Jack, "Jack turned around and Barbossa continued "He also the son of the Sea lord."

Jack spun around faster than a wheel on a racing car, and bowed a deep bow at the waist, before he addressed me again.

"Percy, you say." He said it while looking deep in thought, before he took a more happy approach, "Well, you're definitely in."

Then he turned to Tai Huang and asked him some questions.

In the end everybody got on the Pearl, when it showed that Jack didn´t know the way out and Barbossa hade the charts. Their only hope to get out of the Locker.


	5. Less in it

**So here is chapter five, hope you like it. I know I have been really fast with the first chapters and I want to warn you, that it may be so that I won´t be able to be just as fast. But I will try my best and hope you can review. And to answer **_Mew Sakuranbo -Mew Cherries _**question: (Yes, Percy is gay. That was that I meant when I typed out slash in my summary to the story. ) For those that do not know what slash means it put simply as a gay couple or maleXmale.**

**Disclaimer: I only own some movies and the books, nothing more.**

**So, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 5

So the situation is pretty bad, we have now water and we don´t have any rum left either. We have been at this voyage for a really long time, and all of us was tired and a little dehydrated.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will on trackless seas. Doomed to roam the reach between worlds. Forever," said Tia Dalma. Then I heard Gibbs reply

"With no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon." And I couldn´t help but to agree with him. And then I heard Will right beside me

"And why can´t you help us? He asked, I raised an eyebrow in question.

"How would you suggest I do that?"

"Well, you are the son of the Sea lord, are you not? Then you can control the water, could you not summon some freshwater?"

I was started to become really irritated. The whole time I had been with the crew, Will was the one who was the most against my presence onboard. So I said

"Yes, you are right, that I´m the son of Poseidon, but as you might know? He´s the lord of the sea, the _sea," _I empathized. "Witch means I only have control over sea water." Then I turned my back towards him and I went over to Jack. When it came to Jack I must be honest and say that I really like him, I mean really like him. I didn´t know I was gay or that I fancied a man, but when I asked myself what the strange feelings was, that I got around Jack. I realized that I had the same feelings for Annabeth, but when I see Jack they are so much stronger, I don´t really know what to do.

I sat beside Jack, and heard him muter to himself before I stretched forward to take a look at the map. I brushed against the map and got a picture of a ship upside down in the water. Before I could do anything, Jack turned the midsection on the map and the boat became upside down. He said something and went to the side of the ship. I was on to his plan on turning the ship around, but I wanted to show them some proof of being the son of a God, so I stilled the ship, when it was rocking quit hard. The crew looked at each other and then everyone turned to me and I said

"It really isn´t necessary to do it the hard way. I can give you a blessing, so you could breathe underwater like I do and then I can turn the ship around and we don´t need to lose important cargo."

Everyone looked at me in astonishment, before they nodded. So I went around the ship and told the exactly same words to everyone: You may be given my blessing on the sea, for to the sea you are loyal. I said it to everyone and told them that this blessing only would last until they were out of the locker and after that, they could only breathe air again. I turned to them and told everyone to hold on to the ship. When everyone had a hold, I took a deep breath and took hold of the waves and then I let them turn the ship around. Everyone looked a little awed and they all took a deep breath before descending into the water. But even the best could not hold their breath forever, and I saw Jack beside me take the first breath under the water. He turned to me and smiled. I lost my breath then, figuratively, and I wowed to make him smile true smiles more. I saw Will lose his grip and I let the currents take him back to where he was, he looked at me and I nodded to him.

I felt the currents around the ship shift and then we were standing on deck, looking out over the sunrise. Everybody got up, not coughing, didn´t need to. Then Barbossa, Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs pulled their pistols and aimed for each other. Everybody started laughing, before everyone got serious again.

"The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove." Barbossa said to Jack. "And, Jack, you and I are going. There´ll be no arguing that point.

"I is arguing that point." Jack answered him. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I´m pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth turned both her pistols at Jack before saying

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you´re a pirate."

Jack turned both his pistols at her, but was forced to aim at Will when he took aim with both his as well.

"Fight or not, you´re not running, Jack." Will said, Barbossa continued with

"If we don´t stand together, they´ll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you."

To that Jack replied rather smugly

"Quite like the sound of that, Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye and you'll be fighting Beckett alone. How does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa said.

"I'm still working on that, but I will not be going back to the locker mate. Count on that." Jack told him and tried to shoot him. I snorted when they started discovering that the powder in the pistols was wet. Of course I did not tell them I could have made them dry, didn´t want them to try and shoot each other.

Everyone gathered around Will when he rolled out the map and started looking for were to resupply. When I heard Wills voice cut the argument short, between Jack and Barbossa, I could not help it but be a little suspicious on why he looked so smug when they allowed him to. And when I saw the childish act put up with the spying glass I broke out in heart filled laughter. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Jack turned around and he gave me a smile, before turning back. I helped the boats to land, so they didn´t fall over, I was just about to get some of the empty water bottles when I saw Barbossa and Jack had started walking towards something on the beach. It was green and grey, and if you asked me a little gross. I followed them and heard both Pintel and Ragetti follow behind me. When we got closer I saw that it was I giant squid and understood it was the fearsome kraken I heard about in stories. When Pintel and Ragetti started mocking the animal, I became rather angry it was dead, yes, but still it had been in my father's domain. So I let a wave roll over both of them and they backed off. I heard Barbossa's and Jack's conversation and when I heard Jack say

"The world is still the same. It´s just… less in it."

I could not help but wonder what had him changing and what made him look so sad. But we went back and started looking for water instead.


	6. Without even a single drop of rum

**Ok, sorry for my lateness, but I had a lot of things to do for my school, and I will soon graduate so it´s a little much right now and I had a little writer's block. Tanks though for your wonderful reviews and I hope you will continue reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I´m only borrowing the characters.**

Chapter 6

So, the situation right now? It's horrible, I´ll tell you. The Chinese crew turned on us and brought all of us back to the Black Pearl. I came on after Jack and tried to make myself invisible. It showed that Jack was doing the same.

"Sao Feng…" Barbossa started "you showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence."

Sao Feng ignored Barbossa when he addressed Jack instead.

"Jack Sparrow," he walked over to Jack" you paid me a great insult once."

"That doesn´t sound like me" Jack answered.

When Sao Feng punched Jack, I couldn´t help but growl low in my throat. I hoped nobody heard but both Jack and Barbossa turned around and Sao Feng looked at me with calculating eyes, but for some reason he didn´t say anything. Then Will came barging trough and said

"Release her" he said and pointed to Elizabeth" she´s not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that? Barbossa asked.

"You heard Captain Turner." Sao Feng said. "Release her."

I heard Jack mutter a little low and asking

"Captain Turner?"

I understood at once and I heard Gibbs comment on Will betraying us, and I tried to take control of my anger but a hasty wave hit the boat and almost everyone fell, with the exception being me. As soon as I calmed down a bit, the waves had rocked the ship pretty hard, everyone had stood up. Jacks crew looked towards me with a little fear in their eyes. Jack came to stand before me so I was hidden from sight. Sao Feng smiled, and shoved Jack to the side to look at me. Then he said

"Who are you, boy? To have the power over the sea? He asked it and looked at me like I was some sort of price.

"Percy Jackson" I answered, I didn´t want to tell him more. Just because I was the son of a god, I didn´t have the need to flaunt it every time someone asked.

"Nothing more? Hmm," Sao Feng said and got a sort of superior look "how come you are the only one who didn´t fall at the boats rocking? And how come you are on this voyage in the first place, you were not with them in Singapore last time?"

I took a breath to tell him the truth, but I voice in my head said: '_Don´t Percy, wait_.' So I listened.

"I´m nothing more, then who I said. I don´t know what you think and I don´t care." I turned to Will and asked him "Why did you betray us?"

"I needed the Pearl to free my father. It´s the only reason I came on this voyage." He answered me.

Elizabeth were released and she went up to Will asking him why he didn´t say anything to her, but Wills answer didn´t seem to add up to me so I let it be for the moment.

"He needs the Pearl" Jack said and continued "Captain Turner needs the Pearl. And you felt guilty" he said, aimed at Elizabeth. Before continuing again "And you and your Brethren Court" he said turned to Barbossa. Then he asked

"Did no one come to rescue me just because they missed me?"

I was the first one up with a hand and Jack grinned at me, before scowling.

"Percy, love, you had yet to meet me before you came to the rescue. Anyone else?" he asked.

Marty raised his hand followed by Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey.

"I´m standing with them." Jack said, but was hindered to do so by Sao Feng.

"I´m sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I´m not sure I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack answered, and Sao Feng dragged him over to the side of the ship. I followed behind and when I looked over Jack shoulder I could see a ship in the horizon.

"Here is your chance to find out." Sao Feng almost hissed to Jack.

"That I will do most reluctantly," Jack said, before he looked at me, grinning. I got a bit flustered when my mind went on a whole new path on what I wanted Jack to do with that mouth of his, the he got my mind back on track

"Percy, would you want to follow me on this bloody, journey to places most horrible and repulsive?"

So this how I came to be on the Endeavor, I know the name of every ship a set foot on, and Jack was pushed through the doors, I walked with dignity, because I felt like it. What I saw was a man, his back turned towards us, his hair was white and I felt like I just walked in on a movie set starring the era of Romeo and Juliet, not that this man could have played Romeo he was ugly, I was bound to find out soon.

"Curious" he said. "Your friends appear to be quit desperate, Jack." He, said standing at the window. "Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman, and so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?"

He turned around and his eyes met mine. In an instant he had taken fast steps toward me and held my chin, in a really hard grip, it hurt. (**AN: Just so you know, Percy hasn´t the curse of Achilles anymore. We can just say that the reason is because he doesn´t love Annabeth and it was her that had him bound to his mortality. Just so you know.) **

"Who are you boy?" he sounded really harsh and I gasped out

"Percy Jackson" then the hand was moved and I looked to my left. There was Jack, his black eyes blazing with an inner fire, and a fierce grip on Becket´s wrist, when he hissed to Becket

"Leave him alone"

"And why should I, Jack? What is he to you?" He paused and smirked towards me before continuing "Never mind, a son of Poseidon is a wonderful asset to a sails man. "

I stiffened when I mentioned who I were and his smirked grew impossible wide before he turned to Jack, who had moved and had started to look around the cabin in search for something.

"It´s not here, Jack"

"What? What isn´t?" Jack asked turning towards Beckett.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It´s safely aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable for use as leverage" Beckett answered "to satisfy your debt to the good captain."

"By my reckoning that account has been settled."

"By your death? And yet here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream, that's how I get by."

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett asked and Jack stiffened

**With the others**

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng said.

"Company ship, company crew," Mercer said.

"You agreed," Will said running forward. "The Black Pearl was to be mine."

"And so it was," Sao Feng said and motioned with his head. Will was punched in the stomach and dragged back to the group by Tai Huang.

**Jack and Percy**

"Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement," Beckett said as he gave Jack a small drink and held another out to me but Jack grabbed it. "One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

"Regarding the Brethren Court no doubt," Jack said noticing the pieces of eight on the table in front of him. "In exchange for fair compensation," Jack drained both glasses he had, "square my debt with Jones, and guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course," Beckett said pouring another drink. "It's just good business."

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything, where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

**The others**

Sao Feng confronted Mercer who was walking around the Pearl as Will was chained up with the others.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine," Sao Feng said.

"He's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" Mercer said and walked off.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of Brethren, isn't it? Barbossa said stepping over to Sao Feng.

**Jack & Percy**

I shook my head as Jack named off various people Beckett could keep while he sailed off.

"And Turner, especially Turner,and miss Swann can go too" Jack said fanning himself with a fan. "The rest go with me on the Pearl and I lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?"

"And what becomes of young Mr. Jackson here," Beckett said looking at me, I turned my eyes towards him and was rewarded when he flinched from the look he got.

"What interest is he to you?"

Beckett smirked and looked over at where I was standing. Jack knew in that instant what Beckett was thinking about and he wasn't happy with it at all.

**The others**

"I want the girl," Sao Feng said looking at Elizabeth."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, shocked.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain," Will said.

"Out of the question," Barbossa said agreeing.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng said.

**Jack & Percy**

"Jack I just recalled," Beckett said standing up. "I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you for?"

"Points to the thing you want most," Jack said slyly walking over to Beckett knowing exactly how to play his cards with the situation. "And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?" Beckett asked as I watched unsure of what Jack's idea was.

"Me, dead, and," Jack was now standing right in front of Beckett so only they two could hear the next part of Jack's sentence. "Percy Jackson, with you."

**The others**

"Done," Elizabeth said.

"What? Not done?" Will said.

"You got us into this mess, if it frees us, then done!"

**Jack & Percy**

"What makes you think I want him Jack?" Beckett said looking over at me again.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes," Jack said slyly. "His muscled form, yet petit enough to look… appealing, his sea green eyes looking like the ocean on a stormy day, his deep jet black hair like the darkest of nights, and his lips, looking oh, so kissable," Jack leaned down to Beckett's ear as Beckett stared at me, I didn´t hear what Jack was whispering but by Beckett´s heated look I could get a fairly good guess. "It is not that hard to know what men desire, especially when it is what many men and women want and you have it. And imagined the power, he is the son of the Sea lord. Just imagined what you could do with that"

"Damn," Beckett said as he gave Jack his compass back. "Although if I were to kill you then I would have both the compass and Percy, cut out the middle man as it were."

**The others**

"Elizabeth they are pirates," Will said.

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth said.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.

**Jack & Percy**

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable," Jack said. "Able to withstand blockade for years. Then you'd be wishing 'Oh if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure the pirates then come outside.'"

"And you can accomplish all this?" Beckett asked and Jack stood back with his arms wide.

"You may kill me but you may never insult me, who am I?"

Beckett looked confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said huffily. "So do we have an accord?" A loud cannon blast suddenly burst through the back of the cabin and Jack shook Beckett's hand. "Done! Time to go Percy!"

Me and Jack ran out of the cabin knocking out two guards on their way as they headed to the top deck. The Endeavor was being assaulted by cannon blast from the Pearl as the Pearl's crew fought the soldiers that were still on board. Beckett headed up to the top deck not bothered by the fighting at all except that he was angry that he lost the Pearl and Sao Feng had turned on him. When he reached the top deck he saw Jack rig up some type of contraption involving a cannon and rope.

"You're mad," Beckett said as Jack tried to light the cannon.

"Thank goodness for that because if I wasn't this would probably never work," Jack said with a smirk. I wrapped my arms around Jack's waist as Jack hit the fuse of the cannon with the flame causing Beckett to duck to avoid being hit and me and Jack to fly up into the air and over to the Pearl.

Everyone on the Pearl watched as Jack and Percy flew through the air to the back of the Pearl. They all quickly ran over to where the rope had landed and saw it drop into the water. Barbossa smirked thinking Jack had missed till he saw Jack and Percy standing on the back of the ship, just being shipped of by a wave of water, it turned then back into to water below.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum," Jack said while I just smiled at him.

**AN: So that was the end to that chapter, hope you liked it. And yet again I am so sorry for not updating but I had a nasty writer´s block. **

**And I would love to remind you of looking at my profile, I have I question at the end and if you think you know witch story it is that I´m talking about, please, can you contact me, pm or wright in a review I don´t care, just do it. Thank you!**


	7. At dawn we're at war

**An: I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating this in so long time. I really have no valid reason and I hope you'll forgive me and I hoped you've not abandon the story because of this. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Pirates; they all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 7

I woke up when I heard somebody leave and go up the stairs to the deck; so I decided to follow. I was not surprised to find Will there, trying to dump bodies in the ocean below. I got up behind him and asked

"What are you doing, Will?"

He jumped a mile high before turning around and looking at me with a bit of loathing in his eyes.

"What's it to you?" he said with a hiss.

"Nothing really, just wondering" I told him with a little bit of nonchalance, just to make him riled up a bit.

Then we heard somebody say

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected."

We both looked up to see Jack sitting on one of the bowsprit. He started walking towards us and I decided to back away a little. Jack and Will continued talking and I heard Jack mention Elizabeth and what Will had told her; I was almost on my verge of banking William in the head. Even I could see the tension between the couple and I hoped for Wills sake that Elizabeth would forgive him. When my thoughts had run away with me and looked over to Jack and then over to Will when he asked

"You're willing to cut out your own heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman…forever?"

My heart constricted at those words. Was that Jacks aim? To become immortal and sail the seas for eternity.

"No, mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself."

"You have to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones."

"I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh?"

Then Jack gave Will his compass and I could just feel the magic of the sea around it but it was not my father's magic or power. Jack let Will fall overboard and then he pushed the barrel with the body overboard as well. When he had given his message to Will, he turned towards me. He smiled and took some sliding steps towards me. My heart fluttered and I gave a grin that almost matched his.

"And Percy, what are you doing out here this wonderful evening?" Jack asked still advancing towards me.

"Nothing special" I answered him. "Just admiring the view." I said while looking him up and down. Knowing he will take it as I wanted him to.

Jack was now close to me his hands reaching out and taking my shoulders before he started leading me towards the captain's cabin.

********************You have to come up with you own lemon scene, just to help your imagination Percy bottomed and Jack was very gentle because it was Percy's first time*******************

It was with a sore backside I woke up the next day. Jack was not to be seen and I was wondering where he was when my sense told me he was up on deck. So I took my cloths put them on and went up to find Jack.

It was a sunny day and soon I found Jack on the side listening to Gibbs when he shouted out about Shipwreck Cove and its name. I was just on my way over when I heard Barbossa talking to Tia Dalma. I turned to them and saw Tia take Barbossa's wrist.

"Caution, Barbossa. Don't forget it was by my power you returned from the dead." Barbossa's hand turned in to a rotten corpse when Tia continued

"Or what it means if you fail me."

She casted his arm away and was ready to leave, when he caught her by the arm forcing her back.

"Don't you forget why you had to bring me back. Why I could not leave Jack to his well-deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso."

I sucked in a breath this was Calypso? The sea goddess. I was not sure but I decided to stick around continue listening.

"And it'll take no less than nine to set you free."

When Barbossa was on his way on throwing Tia in the brig, I stepped forward and told him

"Barbossa, I will advise you not to do what you are about to."

"Ay lad and why wouldn't I?"

"I have met Calypso in my own time and I know how she is. Therefore I advise you to not get on her bad side. I know you want to free her but I could just as easy do it now and you have no reason to call for the Courts aid."

"You would do that for me?" Calypso asked looking at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I would yeah, but I want to know how you're not on Ogygia? So far as I know you had been there your whole life when I met you."

"I was set free by my lover and soul-mate. He broke the curse by loving me and he said that he would stay on the island with me for as long as he lived if it made me happy. So the curse broke. Soon after he betrayed me by telling the Court how to bind me in a more human form and that is also why I'm not on the island now. The gods thinks it's punishment enough to bind me to a mortal body."

"I promise you I will set you free. Do you know when you want that to happen?"

"Not yet, I know of when the time is right. My only request is that I stay on the ship when you go to the island."

I nodded and turned to Barbossa who looked at me with calculative eyes. He nodded soon after and then he was gone.

********************************Scene break*********************************

We were inside the fortress and Barbossa was calling the Court.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court."

Everybody began to sit and Barbossa signalled Ragetti.

"To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight my fellow cap'ns."

When I saw what the pieces of eight were I thought for a moment they were joking, but I heard Gibbs explaining of the first Court had been broke. Soon everyone looked towards Jack and then Elizabeth came and told them of the betrayer and how Beckett was on his way. When Elizabeth said that they fight I could not help but agreeing with her and was shocked to hear the others laugh at her. When Barbossa mentioned freeing Calypso, disagreement was upon them and soon everyone was fighting. I was at my patience end so I let some water sip in to the room and soon I released it showering everyone and also solving up the fight. Everyone in Jacks crew looked at me and I smiled a little sheepish at them.

***********************************Scene break******************************

Calypso was sitting on the ship's deck and she was listening to the music in her pendent; then she closed it and heard the other one playing. She saw Davy Jones and they talked in the end when he was on his way she told him of Percy's promise and he smiled before disappearing.

***********************************Scene break******************************

When Jack mentioned the cuttlefish I understood at once what he was going to say and I went with it. I went after him when he started his trail among the lords on one side of the table before stopping on the other end. They all traded some comments before Barbossa said

"As per code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"You made that up" Jack accused him of.

"Did I, now? I call on cap'n Teague. Keeper of the Code."

I saw how Jack stiffened and I jumped high when Sri Sumbhajee's translator was shot. When the man, I assumed he was the Keeper, came forth I saw his resemblance to Jack and I wondered if they were related.

Al of the pirates was muttering when the book was brought forward and Teague started looking through it.

"Barbossa is right." he said.

"Hang on a minute" Jack said looking through the paragraph.

"There has not been a king since the First Court." Chevalle said. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely" Teague said.

Elizabeth asked why not and Gibbs, and Barbossa, explained to her of how the lords only voted for them self.

"I call for a vote" said Jack. Everybody groaned but Barbossa interrupted them before anybody could start.

"If I want to remember right there is a clause in the code, the Deity Clause."

"What's it say?" I asked turning everyone's attention on me for the moment before Teague looked through the paragraph again and nodded.

"It says that if any deity, god or goddess, have their children or blessed ones in the Court then also they can be voted for. But not vote for his or herself."

"And who is it?" Mistress Ching asked. "No, deity has graced our lands in a long time, lesser children of theirs."

"I would say that young Percy over there" Barbossa said and pointed towards me.

"Me? I can become Pirate king?"

"Before we begin I want to know exactly who your deity is and how you came to be here" Jocard said, a little suspicious.

"My father's Poseidon, lord of the seas" I said and everyone whom didn't know drew their breaths. "And he sent me here to help both you and me."

"Then if we could go back, we have Percy Jackson in as a chosen one of the gods." Jack said.

In the end everyone voted for Percy and when Jack wrapped his arms around Percy voting for him you heard how Teague's guitar-string in the background snapped.

"Very well," Mistress Ching began and turned to Percy.

"What say you, Captain Percy Jackson, King of the Brethren Court?"

I swallowed and said

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn… we're at war."

**An: That was the end of the chapter and I hoped you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will come up because I'm at the beginning of my university-career and I want some time to adjust and writing is not one of the top priorities but I promised I will do my best.**


	8. I would like to speak to Jones

**An: So I hope you'll like this chapter. It is a little short but I had to stop when I had. I thank you for your reviews and I got a question about Percy attracting monsters. To answer your question, **_Poseidon's Unclaimed Daughter, _**I had totally forgotten about them so they will not appear for now but I thank you for informing me of their absence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Every character belongs to their owners.**

**Chapter 8**

Every pirate was standing on their respective boats, waiting for Beckett to arrive. Percy felt a little bit nervous; this battle would not be like any others he had been trough. He had one big advantage still; he was after all the Sea god's son. Soon something was sighted in the fog and Percy felt how over a hundred vessels was moving in the ocean towards them. When the pirates began shouting at the only ship they could see Percy felt his stomach turn and soon everyone quieted when more boats was sighted. Percy cursed rather loudly.

"What have I done?"

Jack came up beside him and said

"It's nothing Percy love, but I suggest you try and parley with them."

PJ/JS PJ/JSPJ/JS PJ/JS PJ/JS PJ/JS

So this is how we came to be on the little strip of sand in the ocean. We could see the three people on the other side and I had to muffle my laughing when I saw Davy Jones standing in a container full of water. When we reached them Barbossa said to Will

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door"

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal," Beckett said. "If you wish to see it's grand architect look to your left."

Me and Barbossa looked to our left and looked at Jack who also looked left till he realized Beckett was talking about him.

"My hands are clean in this," Jack said and looked at his hands. "Figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will said. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoken, listen to the tool."

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf then how did he come by this?" Beckett asked holding up Jack's compass. "You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates and here they are, along with young Percy." Beckett threw Jack's compass at him. "Don't be bashful, step up and claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Jones said. "100 years of servitude on the Dutchman as a start."

"That debt was paid mate, thanks to Ms. Swann," Jack said.

"You escaped."

"Well technically..."

I interrupted here thinking about what I had to do, not what I wanted.

"I say we have an exchange. We take Will and you get Jack."

This was met with protests until Will said

"Done."

"Undone." Said Jack.

"Done." Continued Beckett.

Jack turned to me and whispered in my ear so nobody else could hear.

"Percy, why? You can't send me to his ship, he will kill me."

"No, he won't, he wants to take advantage of your position and I have a plan. You have to take the chest, save it from the soldiers. Then Davy will be in your gratitude and you could cancel the debt."

Jack nodded, indicating he understood, before going over to the other side. Beckett making him stand beside Jones.

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked coming up really close to Jack.

"You've no idea." Jack answered rather uncomfortable.

I saw Beckett stepping forward starting to say something but I interrupted him and what I said had many of them surprised

"Before we part, I would like to speak to Jones. Alone." I had to say before somebody could say anything against it. I saw how Jack wanted to protest but I gave him my best glare and soon they were far enough to not hear what I was about to propose. I went up to Davy and he blinked at me.

"What do you want, demi-god?" Davys tone was harsh and I knew I had to be careful.

"Davy, I want to help you" here he snorted but I continued before he could say anything" No, listen to me. Because of my father I can release you from your curse." This got his attention, his eyes widened and he looked at me in pure astonishment.

"I can't free you from ferrying souls because that is an agreement between you and Calypso, but I can release your curse to not go on land and I could reverse your appearance. Making you look like you should do."

"And you would do that for me? Just like that. I found it very hard to believe."

"I can say it's a feeling. You feel like the ocean. I don't know what it means but to me it's good enough."

"I know of what you speak, I can feel it too, in myself and a lot stronger in you."

Then they were interrupted by a soft green light. It was between them so no one else could see it and Percy gasped, it was a trident but a broken one.

**An: Hoped you liked it and please, don't forget to review.**


	9. I love you

_**An: I´m so, so, so sorry for not updating in a long time. It has been hectic in my life and I haven´t had the time to wright. I hope this slightly longer chapter will be to your satisfaction. On further notice I have not read the Heroes of Olympus series, even if I use some of the tings mentioned in those books. It may not be accurate, but it´s fanfiction so I hope it will go well with you. Happy Valentine's Day!**_

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything. Just borrowing the characters to star in my ideas.

**Chapter 9 **

Percy knew immediately what the trident meant; Davy Jones was a legacy of Poseidon. He looked with wide eyes at his relative and now he understood what his father had talked about before this adventure began, he could save at least one life. Now he understood that life was Davy Jones.

"Do you understand what has happened?" Davy said, in a neutral tone

"Yeah, my father, Poseidon, is a relative of yours." He saw Davys eyes widened before he composed himself and asked

"How do you know for sure?"

"Back in my time, when a child of the gods is claimed they have a godly symbol light up over their heads. When a legacy, a grandchild or farther down the line, is claimed they get the symbol but it´s broken."

"Now we know what that feeling was. I want to take up your offer but we do it after the battle, I will aid you in destroying the company ship but until I have my heart I have no chance of doing anything."

"That´s why I sent Jack your way, he will take the chest and I will tell the crews about your side change. When we know your heart is out of harm's way, your crew can start to attack the company crew instead. Until then we just pretend."

Davy only nodded before Percy started to go back to their boat; he was soon accompanied by Barbossa and Will.

"What was all that about?" Barbossa asked, rather suspicious.

"I will tell you when we are on-board."

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

When we were standing on the Black Pearl Calypso came forth and nodded to Percy. He understood at once that now was the time for her release. So he gathered the crew and said

"I know some of you may be against this but, I hope you will let us proceed as we have planned. Some days ago I learned that Tia Dalma was, and is, the sea goddess Calypso. She is trapped in human form and I intend to release her." At this it was a yell of protest but Percy held a hand up and continued "She has promised me that she will not take out her anger on the pirates once she is in full power. She will aid us in our war."

With that Percy turned to Calypso, she took a deep breath and nodded, so he started. He took some seawater and drenched her hair in it before he started a sort of blessing in ancient greek; ´From the sea you are, with human bonds you are trapped. I release you from them, give you freedom and power back.´

For a moment she just stood there and was wondering if it failed. But soon the water around the ship started to bubble and strings of water attached themselves to her body. She felt her power returned and she got a vision of the future. She smiled at Percy before disappearing in the ocean. Everybody looked towards Percy, wondering what help she would give. He just shrugged and said

"I don´t know how she will help, just that she will. But I will now address another issue."

And so he explained what he and Davy had for a plan. At first everyone was rather suspicious about the feared sea captains change of heart. Percy had soon had enough everyone was pessimistic and nobody wanted to fight. So he got up on the side of the ship and started addressing the men

"You will listen to me, listened! The Brethren will still be looking to us, to the Black Pearl to lead. What will they see? Frightened cowards who aboard a derelict ship? No, they will see free man and freedom! And what the enemies will see are the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords, they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts, Gentlemen, hoist the colours."

And with those words everyone was yelling, encouraged by Percy's speech and every one of the captains hoisted their flags.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"We have a favorable wind sir," Lieutenant Groves said addressing Beckett who sat at a table on the deck of the Endeavor preparing a cup of tea.

"So we do," Beckett said. "Signal Jones, tell them-"

Beckett didn't finish as suddenly Calypso cast a spell on him that allowed her to control his actions for a few minutes.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Groves asked.

"Yes, signal the Dutchman and tell them to give no quarter, and that we shall also be joining them in the fight," Beckett said under the influence of Calypso, but of course he didn't realize this. Calypso undid her spell and glared at Beckett when she heard his next words. "I want to catch Percy myself."

´You will regret ever wanting him Beckett, Jack Sparrow will see to that,´ Calypso thought as she went back to work on the maelstrom.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

Mercer looked out at the Endeavor and smirked when the orders came in for the Dutchman's crew.

"To arms, we give no quarter! We are to be joined by the Endeavor," Mercer yelled and Davy looked out across the sea and up into the sky where dark clouds were now gathering.

"Calypso," He whispered.

"Captain, orders?" Maccus asked in a hushed tone.

"Calypso is planning something; tell the men that when it happens and all three ships are engaged and boarding to switch and begin fighting the soldiers once the key and chest are safe. Go below and tell Sparrow that."

"Understood captain."

The storm clouds above began to swirl with streaks of lightning and the loud booming sound of thunder. Davy watched the clouds as rain fell onto his face. He then let out a fearsome yell that struck terror in many of the navy officers onboard the Dutchman.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"Have you noticed that on top of everything else it's raining," Pintel asked Ragetti as the Pearl, the Dutchman, and the Endeavor sailed towards each other.

"That's a bad sign," Ragetti said in agreement.

"Man the capstan, raise the main top yard, and keep that powder dry!" Gibbs yelled to the crew. The sudden storm began to pick up speed causing the Pearl to move forward more quickly pushed by both the water and the wind. Gibbs looked over the side of the ship and towards the other two and went wide eyed when he realized what lay ahead of the Pearl. "Maelstrom!"

"Calypso's idea," Percy said as he and the others watched as a large whirlpool began appearing. He quickly rushed over, with Elizabeth, to where Barbossa was standing looking out at the maelstrom. "Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm." She said.

"Aye," Barbossa answered with a smirk. "That be true." Barbossa quickly took the helm away from Cotton preparing to sail the Pearl straight to the storm. "Brace up yards, ya cack-handed deck apes. Dying is a day worth living for!"

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"Veer off!" Mercer yelled when he caught sight of the maelstrom but Davy came up and took the helm from the soldier that was there.

"She'll not harm us," Davy said taking charge of the Dutchman. "Full-bore and into the abyss!"

"Are you mad?" Mercer demanded.

"Ha! You afraid to get wet?" Davy said mockingly.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"Change course, veer away!" Beckett yelled as he watched the maelstrom form.

"We can't sir the rudder is stuck, we're being dragged in the same direction as the maelstrom!" A soldier yelled as he and a few others struggled to move the helm with no success.

"How is this possible?" Beckett asked himself.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"They're on our stern and gaining!" Will yelled as he caught sight of the Endeavor and Dutchman sailing behind the Pearl.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa yelled.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"Bow cannons!" Davy yelled. The crew already knew to make sure not to hit the Pearl though, luckily the storm made it easier to seem like they missed on accident and not on purpose.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

The bow cannons of the Dutchman opened fire onto the Pearl and Elizabeth nearly got hit by a piece of debris.

"Take us out, or they'll overbear us!" Will told Barbossa as the three ships began circling with the maelstrom.

"Nay, further in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa said and shifted course so that the three ships were entering angles at which they could hit each other.

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Captain the guns! Bear a hand!" Gibbs yelled.

"Muster your courage men! At the ready!" Will yelled. Cannons were readied and guns were set as the crew prepared to fight to their fullest.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"Prepare the cannons!" Beckett yelled as the ships began getting closer and closer in the whirlpool.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"Batten down the hatches!" Gibbs yelled as he ran below decks. "Stand to your guns! Midship cannoneers, sight toward the mast!"

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"Main battery at the ready!" Mercer yelled to the soldiers and crew of the Dutchman.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"Hold there!" Gibbs yelled. "Wait till we're board-and-board!"

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled when the ships were all at an angle to hit each other.

"Fire!" Percy yelled.

"Fire! Fire all!" Gibbs yelled and cannon fire from the Pearl burst out.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

The results of all three ships fighting became a mass cloud of confusion from the cannon fire of all three ships. Those that watched from the sides couldn't see where one cloud of cannon fire from one ship began and another ended. Percy tried saving as much as he could, be it people or ship with his powers. Hindering cannonballs from hitting the Pearl, throw the enemy overboard and at the same time try and defend his allies.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"Prepare to board!" Mercer yelled as cannon fire was aimed at the helm of the Dutchman.

"Cover!" Davy yelled as he suddenly protected Mercer from the cannon fire but the other men had been caught in it. Mercer pushed him off and looked at his men before Davy grabbed him tightly. Mercer glared at Jones who simply smirked as the tentacles of his beard worked their way up to Mercer's face, whose eyes filled with fear as he watched and felt the tentacles grab him.

"No!" Mercer yelled as the tentacles effectively choked and killed him. As Mercer's dead body slid to the ground Davy grabbed the key.

Jack peaked out of the main cabin and walked out when he saw it was free of soldiers.

"Do you have it?" Davy asked appearing out of nowhere startling Jack.

"If you mean the thump-thump, that I do." Jack had his usual grin and held the chest up, giving it to Jones, who gave it to one of his crewmembers. He then turned to the crew

"We are free to engage the real enemy! Turn the canons on the Endeavor! Prepare to board!"

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

Percy felled the change aboard the Dutchman and told everybody else

"They have the chest, they are going to board the Endeavour soon" he said to them.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked looking rather sceptical.

Percy only looked at him, his look saying, `You didn´t just say that´.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

"What is happening? Why isn't Mercer doing his job?" Beckett asked in frustration as the Endeavor was hailed with cannon fire from both pirate ships. "Open the rest of the canons, you can fire at will. We will board both ships, the soldiers are enough."

"Yes sir," Groves said and quickly gave out the orders.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

Soon all of the crews were standing with ropes in their hands. When all of them swung over, some got stuck and others crashed. After the landings they started to fight.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled amidst the chaos. The two quickly rushed to each other's side as they fought of the oncoming soldiers. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"I don't think now's the best time," Elizabeth said in slight shock as they fought.

"Now may be the only time. I love you. I've made my choice, what's yours?"

"Barbossa! Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa yelled as he fought off three soldiers. Elizabeth and Will quickly fended off a few more soldiers before Will turned up to where Barbossa was near the helm.

"Barbossa now!" Will yelled.

"Fine then! Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today...to nail your gizzards to the mast you poxy cur!" Barbossa said as he stabbed a soldier.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked.

"I do!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Great" Will said as they began fighting while holding onto one of each other's arms.

"Will Turner do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely at the moment."

"I do."

"As Captain I now pronounce you... you may kiss!" Barbossa said which was easier said than done because the two kept getting interrupted by different soldiers. "You may kiss!" Once again they were interrupted and separated till they brought their swords together.

"Just kiss!" Barbossa yelled in an irritated tone.

And kiss they did, amidst all the chaos on the three ships, a moment of true love had been realized and sealed with a kiss.

"Only pirates would get the idea of marring on a boat in the middle of a battle," Percy said as he cut a soldiers arm of. He and the others had been watching the wedding ceremony as they fought the soldiers.

"It adds a little flare to the usual boring life," Barbossa said when he run around Percy and stabbed another solider and Percy shrugged in agreement. Suddenly the Pearl lurched as Cotton grabbed the wheel and the three top masts of the three ships collided with each other locking them in place above the dark abyss.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

Soon Jack and Davy were fighting back to back against a group of soldiers. In the middle of the chaos Jack caught a glimpse of Beckett. He swore loudly and started fighting with even more vigour, knowing Beckett was only there to find Davys heart. When they both had killed and wounded every soldier around them both froze when they got sight of Beckett, holding the chest in his hands. Davy smirked though when he thought of the key still hidden on his body. Soon that smirk was wiped clean when Becket produced another key from his coat.

"You see Jones, when the key and chest was in my possession I knew at some point we may lose either of them so I made another key, a copy of your own." Beckett said satisfaction coating his voice.

Before anyone could say anything to that, a jet of water shot up from the deck. It hit the chest and sent it flying into one of the Dutchman's crewmember hands. The key was caught in a sphere of water slowly floating over to Davy, who took the key and destroyed it with his crab claw. Becket turned around and was met with a smirking Percy, standing on a jet of water a bit out from the boat, but he went to the side and hoped down on the deck right to the side of Jack.

"Haven´t you been taught that you shouldn't take what's not yours." Percy said.

"Ah, but Percy everything falls to me in the end." Becket said, smirking before he turned around and shot Jack through his heart. He smiled more and another shot rang out. This time there was a hole right through the chest with Davy Jones´ heart.

Percy felt like the world had stopped. He sank to his knees at the same time Jack did. Percy caught him and laid him down, tears already started to form in his eyes.

Beckett took one of the ropes and swung over to the Endeavour. At the mean time Pintel, Ragetti and Gibbs put two cannonballs with a chain in a canon and fired it at the masts of the three ships. They got free and the Endeavour and the Black Pearl started to ride out of the vortex.

Percy with tears running went to Davys still body and put some ambrosia in his mouth, Percy hoping it would work. He then went to Jack and cried, for Jack was mortal and would burn to ashes if he was fed godly food. Jack just looked at Percy with love in his eyes, he lifted one heavy hand, caressing Percy cheek and mouthed "I love you".

_**An: Hope you liked the chapter and please review. I will try with the next chapter soon and it will probably be the last, I´m not sure yet.**_


	10. Waiting for his beloved

_**An: This is it it´s the last chapter and I hope I have done it justice. I´ll just let you read.**_

_**Disclaimer: For the last time in this story: I don´t own Percy Jackson or Pirates of the Caribbean.**_

**Chapter**** 10**

Percy was crying he didn´t care what happened he just wanted Jack to opened those black eyes and give him his usual grin. He was little aware of the world outside him and Jack but he heard Elizabeth and Will leave the ship. Will saying to Elizabeth "We have to leave him, he can survive in the water, let him mourn." And in that moment Percy felt such gratitude for Will that he wanted to hug him. But he was still kneeling, Jack´s head in his lap. He had tried to heal Jack´s wound with water but it hadn´t worked, the wound still bleeding heavily. He heard the crew chant in the background but he didn´t care all he wanted was for Jack to live just a little bit, but no miracles were too happened. The ship went under the surface and he felt how Davy came back to life in that moment. He couldn´t almost feel a little happy for him, but his heart was filled with so much sorrow. He leaned down and brushed his lips with Jack´s a last time and it was then he felt it the little jolt of electricity. He looked shocked but leaned down again and kissed Jack´s cold lips with more vigor hoping for him to live and for a miracle.

Around him the sea felt the wish and the currents started to twirl around the couple and there in the debt of the ocean Jack Sparrow opened his eyes and kissed Percy back. While under the surface Percy went to Davy and lifted his curse for him. Making him look human again and then they started to rise towards the surface, courtesy of Percy. When they broke trough they were met with the sight of the Endeavor making fast forward towards the Black Pearl, they knew that Barbossa was staling for Percy to come to the rescue. When they broke the surface the crew started to lose their more sea-like features and soon everybody was back to human form.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

Back on the Endeavor Beckett was having a small breakdown, wondering who it was commandeering the Dutchman.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

It was a devastating result; both the Black Pearl and the Dutchman massacred the Endeavor and its crew. When the last cannonball fell and they looked towards the armada Marty´s jell gave forth to a cheering and happiness nobody wanted to think about in the days after.

On the Dutchman Jack said to Bootstrap

"Bootstrap,"

"Ay, Captain" Bootstrap asked and Jack handed him his hat.

"You may throw my hat if you like."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

When he had done so Jack replied

"Now go and get it."

Bootstrap looked almost crestfallen when Percy made a hand movement and Jack´s hat came zooming towards him. He smirked towards Jack´s surprised look and put the hat on his own head.

"Percy darling, how were you able to summon my hat, you only control the sea?"

"Well, dear Jack, that hat has not been dry since you bought it. It´s so infused with sea-water it´s practically water itself." And Jack just smiled and started to laugh at him.

Davy came up behind them and pulled Percy into a strong embrace, before releasing him, Davy grinning the whole time.

"Thank you Percy, for saving my life and for lifting the curse I cannot thank you enough."

"It was no problem, what are relatives for."

Jack started to splutter and point between Davy and Percy.

"Yes Jack, Davy is also a son of Poseidon, but not directly. One of his ancestors was."

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

Soon every couple was on the beach, Percy and Jack had just put on some clothes and Percy was looking towards Davy and Calypso, he was hoping they could come to an understanding, he could not see Will or Elizabeth but he had an idea what they were doing. He went towards Jack, standing beside him looking out over the ocean, Jack´s arm coming around his waist. The moment was perfect.

And then it had to be destroyed. The sea started to bubble and soon the God of the sea was standing before them. Jack bowed a small bow before standing tall and trying to not look so nervous. Percy went and hugged his father before coming back to stand beside Jack again.

"Hello Percy" Poseidon was smiling and then turned to Jack and gave a warning look before saying

"Hello to you too, Jack Sparrow."

"Hello, your Excellency, it´s nice to finally meet my love´s father."

"Why are you here dad?" Percy asked.

"To explain some things and bring some sad news." Percy felt Jack stiffened and he squeezed Jack´s hand.

"I´ll start with the explaining. You may not have noticed it Jack but when Percy brought you back to life he, without knowing it, fused you with the sea."

"What do yah mean with that?" Jack asked.

"When he tried to heal you he filled you with sea-water, and when both of you was under water the sea felt Percy´s wish to make you alive. And the sea fused itself with you, making you a child of the sea."

"He become you son?" Percy asked looking horrified.

"No, he did not. I´m not the sea, even if some would like to believe that. I only manage the sea; the sea in itself has a mind of its own. So it made Jack a child of the sea, a small deity."

"So I´m some sort of minor god?" Jack asked looking wide-eyed and a bit overwhelmed.

"Yes essentially, you are like Percy, having his powers over water but you have also reached immortality."

Jack looked gob smacked and he turned to Percy and hugged him.

"Yeah I know it´s fantastic" Percy murmured in Jack´s ear.

When they released each other Poseidon had a sadder look in his face.

"And now to the bad news: I have to take Percy home, to his own time."

With those words Percy´s world fell over the edge. Just when he´d gotten back Jack and now he was going to lose him. His father had told him he would find happiness in this time and now it was going to slip away from him.

"Not all is bad with this situation" Poseidon continued trying to defuse the situation. "Because of Jack´s immortality he will live to your time Percy. For you it may take some months to see him, but for Jack he will live for centuries before he can meet you."

"And I will go through with it. My love for Percy will live until the time we meet again."

Percy looked towards Jack with a big watery smile and he threw his arms around Jack giving him a long and passionate kiss. Jack squeezed him back and then let go.

Percy went towards his dad and soon he was gone.

Poseidon was still there though. Jack looked curiously at him.

"I know you will be lonely under these centuries so I will give you a hint to your next adventure: there is an island many have heard of but none have seen, the island hold the fountain in witch water of forever youthfulness flows."

With those words Poseidon disappeared and Jack was standing, grinning.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

Jack was walking towards the docks, his cheeks hurting from the two slaps he got from Scarlett and Giselle; they were not happy when he told them of Percy. He stopped besides Gibbs sleeping place and was looking towards were his ship should be and were it was in the horizon. He looked towards Gibbs and spilled his rum over him. Gibbs spluttering and waking got the question from Jack

"Mr. Gibbs? Any particular reason why my ship is gone?"

"The ship? We´re on the ship." Gibbs answered going back to sleep. Jack gave him a look before he got woken up fully with fright in his eyes.

"Jack! The ship´s gone!"

And Jack replied sarcastically "Really?"

Then he grinned looking towards the ship on the horizon. He had not told his crew, except for Gibbs, about his new status and he was going to love the look on Barbossa´s face when he emerged from the sea. He said to Gibbs without looking at him

"Mr. Gibbs, get in the dinghy, I will meet you in the Pearl."

And with that Jack jumped into the water and started to swim towards his beloved ship.

JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ JS/PJ

At the mean time Percy was sitting on the beach waiting for his beloved Jack to return to him.

_**AN: I hope you liked it and I hope you can review, give some sort of response to my work. I will warn you that I maybe will do a sequel, a one-shot on Percy´s friends and family's reaction towards Jack and crew. But I will not start on that before my other stories are done.**_


	11. SEQUEL ALERT

**SEQUEL!**

**I have now posted a sequel to Over the Sea, it´s called Over the sea once again (and over land too). Hope you will enjoy it.**


End file.
